1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot interface access device for accessing slot interfaces present to be distributed in a plurality of main devices, and a method and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a technique for connecting main devices to one another by a network and for allowing each of the main devices to use functions of the other main devices as disclosed in, for example, International Publication No. 1997/35255. The “main device” means herein a device that includes an interface accommodating therein a terminal (e.g., a button telephone), an interface connecting the main device to a public line, and an interface connecting the main device to an IP network.
However, to enable the main devices to mutually use functions of the others via the network, it is necessary to alternate their functions, respectively. The non-alternated functions are not compliant with the network, so that the other main devices are incapable of using all functions of a certain main device via the network.
Namely, with the conventional technique, in the architecture of networking connection among the main devices, CPUs of the main devices manage resources, respectively and manage states of terminals, lines and the like separately. Due to this, to enable each of the main devices to actuate the functions of the other main devices via the network is not so simple as actuating its own functions but it is disadvantageously necessary to alter the functions so as to be compliant with the network.
Furthermore, in case of conventional networking systems, the systems manage slots for packages that are resources of each main device separately. Due to this, each system is unable to know information, states, and the like of resources of the other systems. As a result, restrictions are imposed on use of functions of the other main devices on the network.